Warriors:Born to Live and Reign, Destiny Begins
by Blucatz
Summary: The four kits of Swanwing have been born, but at a terrible cost. While Bumbleberry struggles to keep them alive, she receives a dangerous prophecy from Starclan. Then one of the kits has an accident. Will it pull the other kits down, or just make them stronger?
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge me harshly. (Well, on a second thought, please do!) It is about Swanwing as she has her four kits in the middle of a storm. Bumbleberry, the Thunderclan Medicine Cat goes through a struggle to keep the small kits alive, but will it be enough? These newborn kits are struggling to stay alive and after the accident of one, will it pull them all down, or just make them stronger?

P.S. If any of these names have been used in past Fanfics, please let me know. I made them all up, but it would be helpful. I also need new names for future stories. The first 10 names will be used. (Only if they are correct warrior names)

Sincerely,

Blucatz

ALLEGIANCES

**Thunderclan**

Leader-Dovestar, pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Bayleaf, pale brown she-cat with pale brown eyes

Medicine cat-Bumbleberry, red and black striped she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors

Acornfeather-brown tom with darker flecks and brown eyes

Emberdust-pale dusty orange she-cat with deep gray eyes and dapples

Apprentice-Oceanpaw

Fawnwing-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Coalpaw

Flaresong-bright yellow/orange tom with orange/red eyes

Graywind-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudedsun-white and orange patched she-cat with golden eyes and flecks

Apprentice-Chillpaw

Goldenstorm-gold/yellow tom with goldish eyes

Cardinalflame-red tom with orange eyes and stripes/dapples

Cedarfang-dark brown tom with orange eyes

Queens

Darkmoon-black she-cat gray flecks, paws, tip of tail, and eyes; expecting Cedarfang's kits

Swanwing-pure white she-cat with brown eyes; expecting Foxchaser's kits

Ashenflame-orange she-cat with black powdery look, orange eyes; mother of Acornfeather's kits, Dewkit and Tigerkit

Kits

Dewkit-gray/blue she-cat with brown/orange eyes, paws and tip of tail

Tigerkit-orange and black striped she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Oceanpaw-blue, gray, and black patched she-cat with gray eyes

Coalpaw-black tom with green eyes

Chillpaw-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Elders

Gorsetooth-molted brown tom with yellow eyes and long teeth

Raventail-black she-cat with blue eyes

**Windclan**

Leader-Featherstar, pale cream and pale brown patched she-cat with pale brown eyes

Deputy-Redwhisker-red/orange tom with orange eyes and long whiskers

Medicine cat-Rabbitleaf, brown tom with leaf-green eyes

Warriors

Harepelt-brown and white striped tom with brown eyes

Nightfur-blavk she-cat with blue eyes

Fawndapple-brown tom with white dapples and yellow/green eyes

Apprentice-Willowpaw

Gingerfur-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Stripepaw

Queens

Fernwillow-brown and cream patched she-cat with pale green eyes; expecting Harepelt's kits

Apprentices

Willowpaw-cream she-cat with green eyes

Stripepaw-small black and brown striped tom

**Riverclan**

Leader-Minnowstar-gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy-Stonesplash-black she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

Medicine cat-Heatherfern-brown she-cat with purple eyes

Warriors

Marshnose-pale brown tabby tom with darker brown eyes and flecks

Whiteflash-white tom with almost white blind eyes

Reedpelt-pale brownish cream tom with brown eyes

Blazepelt-orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mosstail-dark gray shimmery she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Creekpaw

Queens

Darksky-black she-cat with deep blue eyes; expecting Whiteflash's kits

Apprentices

Creekpaw-silver she-cat with silver/blue eyes

Elders

Riversalmon-orange silvery tom with orange eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader-Cinderstar, dusky black tom with soft brown eyes

Deputy-Owlfang, brown tabby tom with cruel yellow eyes

Medicine cat-Brightleaf, cream she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Warriors

Thorntail-brown tom with brown eyes

Redfur-red she-cat with orange eyes

Windpine-white whispy she-cat with dark green eyes

Tinyfoot-small black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Barkpaw

Queens

Moonecho-blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Tinyfoot's kits-Blackkit and Frecklekit

Kits

Blackkit-black tom with blue eyes

Frecklekit-black she-cat with blue/gray speckles and gray eyes

Apprentices

Barkpaw-dark brown tabby tom with darker brown eyes

Elders

Frostmask-black she-cat with gray mask, paws, tip of tail, and blue eyes

Prologue

Swanwing gasped as a spasm of pain shook through her body. She shuddered as the rain pelted down on the tree's canopy out in the forest. She had never been less prepared to begin kitting. A yowl broke the silence of the storm. Swanwing was just conscious enough to realize it was her own agony-filled cry. Muffled paw steps told Swanwing that the Thunderclan medicine cat, Bumbleberry, was approaching. Swanwing's breath abruptly grew harsh, her stomach tensing with pain. A ripple went across her fur, like the waves down at the lake.

''The first kit is coming!'' She called as loud as she could to Bumbleberry. The medicine cat rushed up to her. She put down the herbs she was carrying and placed her paw on Swanwing's swollen belly. Swanwing winced. The young cat grabbed a stick and shoved it into Swanwing's mouth. As the newborn kit slid out onto the grass covered ground, Swanwing felt the stick splinter in her mouth. A large snap told her that the stick was no more. ''How many more?'' Swanwing groaned softly.

''Three,'' Bumbleberry murmured.

''I can't do it…''

''You must!'' Bumbleberry insisted. ''Think about Foxchaser.'' The image of Swanwing's dead mate invaded her mind as her stomach filled with love and grief. His fox-red fur and his orange eyes. The way his tail kinked when something was wrong and the last battle cry he had had died after fighting a fox to save her and the other queens in the nursery. He had been giving his warrior name two sunrises before, after he had supposedly chased the fox out of the territory. ''He won't want to see his kits so soon.'' _But he'll want to see me… _A voice said in the back of Swanwing's mind. Another spasm shook her as the second kit slid to the slick forest floor.

''You have a daughter and a son, and the third kit is on the way," Bumbleberry said. The pain in Swanwing's belly erased the comforting thoughts of Foxchaser. Another spasm overcame her. The corners of her vision went dark. Then Bumbleberry came back into view. The rain pounded down into Swanwing's face as another bundle of fur slid to the ground. Thunder roared in her ears and lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the figure of Bumbleberry. The first kit was suckling and was soon joined by her brother and sister. ''One more. Your kits will become wonderful warriors.'' The words of praise filled Swanwing's mind as a final spasm of pain enveloped her. Swanwing's vision went black and she could faintly hear Bumbleberry say, ''Another she-cat. Good job…'' Foxchaser appeared out of the darkness. His starry red pelt shone bright, driving out all the shadows.

''Come,'' he said. Oh how much Swanwing longed to get away from all the pain. She wanted to share tongues with her mate again in the sunlight of Greenleaf. She took a step towards him and all the pain left her body. The scene around her reminded her of Starclan. All of the cats wore starry pelts. Swanwing looked down at her own. Her white fur seemed to glow as stars glittered in it. _Oh no!_ Swanwing felt a wave of grief, as if Foxchaser had died all over again.

''Welcome to Starclan,'' her mate whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bumbleberry padded back to camp with her pace fast. Her mind and heart were full of grief and she was determined to save the three helpless kits before they died too. Back at camp she hurried up to High-ledge where the leader's den was.

''Dovestar,'' she whispered urgently. A soft bustling came from inside the den.

''Come in.'' Bumbleberry padded inside the den. ''Dovestar,'' she began. ''I found Swanwing out in the forest just as the storm broke. She had just started her kitting…''

''Well, where is she now?''

Bumbleberry hesitated. ''She died giving birth. I need someone to help me bring back her body and…and her four kits.''

''I'll help.'' Bumbleberry jumped and turned to see who had spoken. Morningfrost stood there. Her face displayed that she was full of grief and mourning for her dead sister. Her belly was getting rounder from her kits, but she still worked in the camp.

''Okay, Bumbleberry, take Morningfrost, Sunstream, and Redclaw. I'll go too.'' Bumbleberry nodded and lead the way out of the den. The rain was still pouring, but the thunder and lightning had ceased. Red and orange streaks in the sky said that dawn was coming. Cats on the dawn patrol were just stirring. Bumbleberry watched as Hawkwillow, Swanwing's brother, emerged from the warriors den, his back arched in a stretch.

Morningfrost wobbled across the camp and into the warriors den. ''She needs to move to the nursery today,'' Bumbleberry told Dovestar. The pale cream leader nodded. Moments later, Morningfrost emerged with a shocked looking pair of sleepy warriors. They gathered together at the camp entrance.

''What happened?'' Redclaw asked as if he didn't believe Morningfrost.

''Swanwing died bearing her kits. Now they are out there in the rain. Any more questions?'' Sunstream looked as if she wanted to say something, but hearing Bumbleberry's tone, decided better of it.

''Lead us to her,'' Dovestar said. Bumbleberry gave a curt nod and lead the way out of camp. Out in the woods, the rain began to lighten up as the sun began to rise, casting shadows on the soaking ground. Bumbleberry tried to avoid mud, but failed. By the time they reached Swanwing, all the cats paws were covered in mud.

Swanwing's body lay below a large oak tree. Her kits were whimpering by their mother. All four were still there, trying to suckle, but Swanwing's body was cold as ice and had no more milk.

''I'll carry the body,'' Morningfrost whispered. Bumbleberry stepped back, giving the queen room to mourn over her littermate. Bumbleberry picked up the small tom-kit and waited as Dovestar, Sunstream, and Redclaw picked up the she-kits. Dovestar helped Morningfrost carry Swanwing as they began to pad back to camp.

In the camp clearing, Bayleaf, the Thunderclan deputy, was setting up patrols.

''…Acornfeather take Fawnwing and Coalpaw and go hunt by the old abandoned twoleg nest. And I want Goldenflame to take…'' Bayleaf noticed the cats coming in from the entrance. ''Hey, I was wondering where…''

''What happened!'' Raventail had just emerged from the elders den and came rushing over when she saw her kit's body. ''What happened to my kit?!'' The elderly she-cat pushed her way to the front of the now-gathered cats. Her face was covered in sheer horror.

''She died giving birth to her kits,'' Bumbleberry whispered. Raventail let out a yowl of pain and grief.

''Patrols will leave now,'' Dovestar ordered. ''Swanwing's vigil will be held tonight. Bayleaf finish setting up patrols. Take the body to the medicine den.'' Then she added, ''we have lost a noble warrior, but we need to stay strong. For Swanwing!''

''For Swanwing!'' the clan called loudly. Bumbleberry could swear Swanwing could hear them from Starclan.

Taking the dead queen into the nursery, she began to groom the queens ruffled fur. Her scent was just barely lingering. The medicine cat pushed down the lump forming in her throat as she took in the young warrior's scent for the last time.

''Bumbleberry!'' Bumbleberry recognized Dovestar's voice calling her from the clearing. She padded out and saw the small kits mewling at her paws. ''I need you to take these kits to the nursery. I have to go on border patrol. I'm sure Ashenflame will take care of them.'' Bumbleberry nodded, picking up the first kit and padding towards the nursery. Inside, she could make out the dark shapes of Darkmoon and Ashenflame.

''Have you heard the news?'' Bumbleberry asked quietly. Darkmoon's eyes opened to slits.

''Yes,'' she snapped. ''You should have saved her! How could you!'' Ashenflame sat up abruptly. Her kits wriggled closer to the queen's belly. Her eyes softened as she saw the kit.

''Whose is it?''

''Swanwing's.'' Darkmoon hissed through clenched teeth.

''What's so wrong with that?''

''She…''

''Darkmoon, leave.'' Bumbleberry ordered. The irritable queen glared at her, then stood up and squeezed out into the clearing. Bumbleberry turned her gaze to Ashenflame. ''Can you watch this kit a moment? I need to go get the others.'' Ashenflame nodded warily. She seemed to be putting the puzzle together.

Out in the clearing, Oceanpaw was looking at the kits with loving eyes. Chillpaw sat next to her. ''Would you help me take them to the nursery?'' Bumbleberry asked. The young apprentices turned.

''Oh,'' Oceanpaw said. Their eyes filled with sadness. ''Sure.'' She picked up the smallest kit and turned towards the nursery, Chillpaw followed silently. Bumbleberry grabbed the other and followed, her tail trailing in the dirt at the thought of the clans loss. Back inside the nursery, Swanwing's three kits were suckling at Ashenflame's belly. Bumbleberry placed the fourth kit down and studied her friends face. Her eyes were big and full of grief.

Her other two she-kits, Dewkit and Tigerkit, born two sunrises before, woke with startling mews. They pushed the other kits away in search of their mother's belly. ''Now now, don't fight. You will be doing that soon enough.'' Bumbleberry admired the young queen. These kits would grow up well.

* * *

''I need to go to the Moonpool,'' Bumbleberry told Dovestar after Swanwing's burial ceremony the next morning. Dovestar dipped her head.

''I understand. Be back as soon as you can.'' Bumbleberry nodded. She hurried to go tell Ashenflame.

Out in the forest, birds were chirping and the occasional puddles reflected the canopy of leaves. Bumbleberry sighed. No cat would ever forget Swanwing, but this perfect weather was like a curse_. Everything should be dark_, said a voice in the back of her head. _No!_ she yelled at it. Then she said aloud, ''We just need to keep moving forward.''

At the Windclan border, the water gurgled softly as it flowed over the rocks. She could remember going to the elders den as a kit and hearing a story about a cat that had been murdered and fell into the water from when the clans had first come to the lake, many, _many_ generations ago. The thought made her shiver.

''Hey! Who are you?'' Deep in thought, Bumbleberry had not heard the cat approach. She whipped her head around, wondering who in their right mind would challenge a medicine cat. A small black and brown striped apprentice was standing on his side of the border, his fur bristling. ''Who _are _you?'' he asked again.

''I am the Thunderclan medicine cat last time I checked.'' Another warrior approached from over the hill in the land.

''Hi Bumbleberry,'' he called. Bumbleberry recognized him as Gingerfur. ''On your way to the Moonpool?'' Bumbleberry nodded, giving the young apprentice a look of amusement. His fur began to lie flat. His mentor let out a purr. Thinking the same thoughts as Bumbleberry, he said, ''I'm sure if she was a warrior or rogue, she would have been long gone by now.'' Irritation came from the apprentice. ''Well, I'll tell Rabbitleaf I saw you, see you.'' Gingerfur and his apprentice bounded back over the hill, disappearing into their territory.

Up on the path to the Moonpool, Bumbleberry's feet slipped into the imprints of the ancient cats. As the Moonpool came into view, Bumbleberry's head was full of whispering. She thought she caught the faintest scent of Swanwing, but it was gone as soon as it came. She glanced up at the sky. It had grown dark over her travels and the moon was just visible over the tree tops. She sat down by the edge of the pool and lapped at the water. Immediately, her mind was filled with green fields and grasslands. Starry cats were everywhere. Then she appeared back at the Moonpool. Three cats sat around the edge on the far side. Bumbleberry let out a small gasp. The cat in the middle was Foxchaser, Swanwing's mate. Next to him was Bumbleberry's mentor, Tulipstorm. On the other side of Foxchaser was sitting a grief-stricken Swanwing.

* * *

**Author's note**

HA! Good ending huh? I'm sorry about any spelling I may have missed in the Prologue. This is my first fanfiction and I wish you could help me think of names. I welcome any suggestions and the first 10 names will be used so…thanks for reading! I should have Chapter Two up soon. :D

P.S. I fully welcome ideas for what should happen next, no promises though J


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bumbleberry gave Swanwing a startled gaze. Her gaze back answered any questions Bumbleberry may have had.

''I trust you to take care of our kits,'' Swanwing said at last. She looked at Foxchaser with a loving gaze. Purrs rumbled deep in their throats. They abruptly stopped when Swanwing began to speak again. ''Deep times of darkness are approaching. Green leaves bring more threats of death than bare branches. Beware the signs.'' Tulipstorm nodded to Bumbleberry as she whisked away like smoke. Foxchaser left after her, and finally, Swanwing vanished.

Bumbleberry woke abruptly next to the Moonpool. Her vision was sharper than ever, fear allowing her to see and hear every detail. A twig snapped behind her. Bumbleberry whipped her head around to see who had come. Rabbitleaf stood there, looking guiltily at the twig he had crushed under his paw.

''Sorry to startle you. Gingerfur told me you were here,'' He paused. ''Why weren't you at the last Gathering? I missed you.'' Rabbitleaf stared at his paws. Bumbleberry just stared at the brown tom.

''Ashenflame was kitting the night of the Gathering. But,'' Bumbleberry gazed into Rabbitleaf's pale leaf-green eyes. ''other than that I would have loved to come.'' They both stood in silence.

''Well, we'd better get going.'' He lifted his head and stared up into the sky. She could tell that he didn't want to leave anymore than he did. The sun was beginning to come up, staining the sky with red and orange streaks. Bumbleberry knew he was right, but…

''What could a few more minutes do to the clan?'' Rabbitleaf stared at her, his gaze agreeing with the thought.

* * *

Bumbleberry said goodbye to Rabbitleaf at the border.

''See you at Half-moon!'' she called to the tom as he ran back to his territory. She almost felt sad that he had to go so didn't know if he heard him, but she didn't care. The sun was up to its highest point and she needed to get back to her clan.

The morning had gone by way too fast. The two medicine cats had been chatting, bringing each other up to date in their clans. They had shared tongues, but what harm could that do. Finally, the voice she had been pushing out of her head all morning, invaded her mind.

_But is has everything to do with the clan…_Bumbleberry shut her eyes tight as she picked up pace until she was running through the forest. When she opened her eyes, the camp entrance was five fox-lengths ahead of her. Graywind was on guard.

''Hi Graywind,'' Bumbleberry called out. The gray she-cat looked at her and let out a small gasp.

''There you are!''

''What do you mean?'' Bumbleberry padded closer to the gray she-cat.

''The clan has been searching for you all morning. Dovestar knew it didn't take _that _long to get back from the Moonpool.'' Bumbleberry felt the guilt suddenly weigh down on her. She knew she should have been back sooner. Rabbitleaf must've known too. She hung her head. Graywind let her pass and inside camp, Bumbleberry could tell that the clan certainly_ had_ been searching all day. The Fresh-kill pile was low, despite the new-leaf prey. At her appearance, some of the warriors stopped searching and stared.

It was many heartbeats before someone spoke. ''Look! Bumbleberry's back!'' It was Oceanpaw. Bumbleberry felt her skin begin to heat up in embarrassment. She licked her chest fur down. Many cats began to gather in the camp clearing.

A pebble fell from the top of High-ledge. Everyone looked up. Dovestar stood there, a look of rage on her face. ''Bumbleberry,'' she called sharply. ''I need to speak with you. Privately.'' She turned and disappeared back into her den. Bumbleberry leaped up and followed her in, leaving the looks of her clan mates behind.

It took Bumbleberry a minute to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. ''Where have you been?'' Dovestar's voice sounded more like a snarl than a mew.

''Starclan's message was longer than I had anticipated.'' The lie tasted bitter in her mouth, but Dovestar seemed to believe it. She shuddered at the thought of the bone-chilling prophecy.

''What did they tell you?'' Dovestar asked, her voice full of worry. Bumbleberry hesitated. Ashe didn't fully understand the prophecy, but she should be honest with her leader at least_ once_ today.

''They…they said that 'deep times of darkness are approaching. Green leaves bring more threats of death than bare branches. Beware the signs'.'' Bumbleberry stared at Dovestar, waiting for a reaction, but she only gazed at the medicine cat, pondering about the information Bumbleberry had just given her.

''I'm sorry. We assumed the worst when you weren't home the time you usually were. I guess I didn't think that Starclan's message may have been longer than usual.'' Guilt stabbed at Bumbleberry's heart. Not just that she had told the lie, but also that her leader had believed it.

''Well…I better go check on the kits.'' As she left the den, the prophecy nagged at her. What could Green leaves and Bare branches mean…

''You're back!'' Bumbleberry was pulled from her thoughts. Ashenflame was sitting in her nest with six kits suckling at her belly. Darkmoon was curled up tight in her own nest, attempting to sleep.

Bumbleberry smiled. ''Do you know what you want to name the kits?''

''Yes, the tom is Skykit. The black she-kit is Darkkit. The darker gray she-kit is Whisperkit. And the pale blue/gray she-kit is Echokit.'' Bumbleberry gave a purr. Deep down in her gut, she knew these kits were destined for something great.

* * *

Bumbleberry woke with a start. She was sitting peacefully in her nest. A yowl came from outside.

''Bumbleberry!'' Bumbleberry could recognize Ashenflame's scared shriek. ''Bumbleberry!'' Bumbleberry emerged from her den. Ashenflame was standing there with five kits behind her. ''It's Oceanpaw, she…she's disappeared with Tigerkit!''

* * *

**Author's Note**

I had some trouble with this chapter. After all, you need a plot! I am still looking for warrior names. thanks to ObSeSiVe BoOkWoRm for the three she had given. the next 7 will be used. I will also look at any storyline Ideas, no promises though. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A gasp came from the High-ledge. Bumbleberry looked to see Dovestar leaping down to the rest of the now-gathering cats. Coalpaw, Oceanpaw's brother, rushed out of the apprentices den. ''We need to find them!'' he yowled before anyone else could say anything. Chillpaw emerged after him.

''Well _duh_,'' she batted his tail with her paw. ''Mouse-brain.'' Coalpaw didn't seem to hear the insult. His gaze was locked on his leader, as if about to do anything to find his litter-mate. _He probably is,_ Bumbleberry thought. She stepped forward.

''I can take a patrol around the territories to search for her, if we see no sign of her we could ask the other clans.'' Dovestar agreed.

''Take Coalpaw, Cedarfang, Emberdust, and Fawnwing. The four named cats stepped forward and gathered around Bumbleberry.

''Come on.'' The patrol left camp and traveled into the forest as the dawn light began to seep through the dense woods. Dapples of light and shadows covered the floor.

''I can scent her!'' Coalpaw took off towards the abandoned twolegnest. The patrol streaked after them. Air blew into Bumbleberry's eyes, forcing her to blink. A hard wall slammed into Bumbleberry. She fell back and sat there, blinking. Fawnwing stopped and stood next to the injured medicine cat, her gaze displayed worry.

''Are you okay?'' she panted.

Bumbleberry nodded. ''Yes, you go ahead, I'll catch up.'' Fawnwing looked unconvinced, but didn't argue. Bumbleberry hauled herself to her paws and stared at the tree she had run into. Her face throbbed with pain, but she trekked on, slower this time. Looking through the trees made her think about all of the warrior ancestors in the skies. All the clan knew about the great and noble four. They were the leaders that had brought the clans to the lake. At first, Bumbleberry had thought it was only a nursery tale, but when she had met them in Starclan, they did indeed tell her about the forest where the clans had come from. Knowing that Firestar would always be with her, calmness seemed to cover her. She felt that anything that happened today would happen for a reason.

A yowl cut through the bird chirping and cricket songs. Bumbleberry recognized Cedarfang's mew. She rushed forward and came to the twolegnest within minutes. Coalpaw was sitting outside with Fawnwing and Emberdust, a look of shock upon their faces. Cedarfang, Bumbleberry guessed, was inside. The young medicine cat rushed in and stared. Horror and dread filled her like stones, weighing her down. Oceanpaw was sitting with Tigerkit in the corner of the den, wrapped up and trapped in a ball-like den of thorns. They were intertwined so tightly that even the little kit could not wriggle out. In front of them lay what had truly terrified Bumbleberry. The body of Acornfeather was lying sprawled out, as if he was running, was in front of the cage. His face was shredded and his side was caked with dried blood. His throat was clogged with dry blood and some that was still oozing. In his claws was red fur. His scent was mingled with those of an unknown cat. Whoever had done this had been a rogue. Oceanpaw whimpered in the prison. Bumbleberry noticed that they were standing on thorns and that Tigerkit was almost asleep on her paws Oceanpaw was growing weaker.

''Oceanpaw,'' Coalpaw began, ''who…who did this to you…''

''Coalpaw, hush,'' Bumbleberry said. ''We will ask when she is healed enough to speak.'' Coalpaw nodded. ''Go get Emberdust and Fawnwing. I want you and Emberdust to carry Acornfeather back to camp. Take Cedarfang and tell Dovestar everything that has happened. Fawnwing and I will help Oceanpaw and Tigerkit.''

''But I want to stay and help Oceanpaw…''

''Coalpaw,'' Bumbleberry hissed. ''The best thing you can do for Oceanpaw now is to do as I say.'' Coalpaw flattened his ears, but didn't protest anymore. He left the den with Cedarfang and the body of crippled Acornfeather. Moments later, Fawnwing emerged.

She helped as they began to bite the thorn tendrils and break them away from the cage. This time, Bumbleberry was able to get a look at the two prisoners. Oceanpaw was covered in shallow scratched and a bloodied paw. A small pool of blood had begun to gather around their paws from standing on the thorns. Tigerkit seemed unscathed accept for a long scar down her flank and a nick in her ear. The tiny kit's eyes flickered open. They almost immediately closed.

When there was a hole big enough for the two cats to get out of, Bumbleberry picked up the exhausted kit and Oceanpaw stumbled out. The apprentice flopped to the ground. Her eyes began to close…

''Oceanpaw!'' Fawnwing snapped. Oceanpaw sprung to her feet.

''Shadowclan! Where!'' she screeched. Fawnwing flattened her ears and stepped back.

''No, no,'' the warrior said sympathetically. ''We need to get you back to camp.'' Oceanpaw nodded.

As if in a daze, the patrol slowly made their way back to camp. The tired Tigerkit had fallen asleep, blood occasionally dripping from her paws. The kit's trembling breathing grew slowly steadier as she fell into sleep.

Back at camp, the clan was all awake, anxiously waiting for Bumbleberry's patrol to return. Coalpaw and Chillpaw were sitting outside the medicine den, kneading the ground with their claws and tearing up the dirt and grass. They rushed over to Bumbleberry when she padded into camp.

''Back up!'' Dovestar called from the center of the clearing. She was standing next to Acornfeather's body. ''If she can't get to her den, we will lose two more cats.'' Immediately, everyone backed up. Bumbleberry lead Oceanpaw into her den on the other side of the camp. Tigerkit woke up in her jaws, but stayed limp. She motioned for Oceanpaw to lay down in one of the two spare nests. She put Tigerkit in the other.

Inside her den, Bumbleberry took out the appropriate herbs for the two cats. She spread the poultice over the scratches and put cobwebs on the places that were still bleeding. She then gave them each two poppy seeds and let them sleep.

* * *

When Bumbleberry went out to join the vigil at sundown, Chillpaw, Coalpaw, and Ashenflame were in the medicine den. Ashenflame was just saying goodbye for the night so she could hold vigil for her dead mate. _Oh, she has lost so much tonight. _Bumbleberry thought. _Her kit is scarred for life and her mate is in Starclan. _As if hearing Bumbleberry's thoughts, Ashenflame hung her head and whimpered.

The rest of the clan had already held vigil for the dead warrior. His fur was well groomed, _better than he ever kept it_, Bumbleberry thought with a small stab of amusement. The only cats that had not yet gone to bed were Ashenflame, Dovestar, Gorsetooth, Acornfeather's father, and Bumbleberry herself.

The young medicine cat sat down next to Acornfeather's head. She curled her paws under her body and began to groom him more. As the sun went down, Bumbleberry was able to study the claw-marks more carefully. They were too far spread apart to be a mouse or rat, but to close together to be a dog. There was only one possible answer…

''Dovestar!'' Bumbleberry whispered. ''A _cat_ did this!'' Dovestar dipped her head.

''Yes,'' she mewed. ''But it had no clan scent. We will just have to ask Oceanpaw when she wakes up.'' Dovestar let out a sigh. That was when Bumbleberry realized just how old Dovestar was. The poor old leader had been leader when Bumbleberry was born, all those seasons ago. This loss must have been terrible for her.

When the streaks of dawn began to show through the trees, Bumbleberry pulled herself to her paws. Her legs were stiff from sitting on the cold earth all night, and dew was soaking into her pelt. She gave a shake, fluffing out her fur, and stretched. The cats chosen for the dawn patrol emerged and padded towards the entrance. Bumbleberry followed them and caught them just before they left. The patrol consisted of Cloudedsun and her apprentice Chillpaw, Goldenstorm and Cardinalflame.

''Be careful to watch out for anything…unusual,'' she told the lead of the patrol, Goldenstorm.

''Sure thing Bumbleberry.''

''And tell Dovestar everything if you do.'' Goldenstorm waved his tail, saying that he had heard, and lead his patrol out of camp.

''Bumbleberry was just able to dodge out of the way as the elders carried Acornfeather's body out of the camp for burial. She rushed over to her den. Inside, Coalpaw was sleeping half in and half out of Oceanpaw's nest. Ashenflame was sitting next to her kit's nest, tired and bleary eyed.

''You need to get some rest in the nursery today. No patrols. Dewkit and Swanwing's kits still need you too.'' Ashenflame just stared at her.

''How am I going to get over this!?'' she screeched. Tigerkit trembled but stayed asleep. ''My kit was fatally injured and my mate died!''

''Calm down,'' Bumbleberry soothed. ''It's not the end of the world. I will do everything I can to get Tigerkit better, but in the end it is in Starclan's paws…''

''Well I don't want my kit in _Starclan's_ paws! I want her in _mine_!'' Ashenflame stalked out of the den and back to the nursery. Bumbleberry gazed back at her two patients. Coalpaw was awake and obviously aware of the argument.

''Coalpaw, I'm going to need you to leave so I can take care of Oceanpaw.''

''I want to stay and help you, I'll do anything.'' The look in Coalpaw's gaze told Bumbleberry that he was going to do it, even is she said no.

''Alright. First we need to clean off all of the old herbs and get them some new. You can do that while I get the new herb poultices ready.'' Coalpaw nodded and began to rasp his tongue over Oceanpaw's flank, not bothered even to complain about the sour taste.

Oceanpaw woke up as Coalpaw was just finishing getting the herb gunk off of the back of her neck. She looked confused, but stronger than the day before. Bumbleberry gazed up. Padding over to the young apprentice's nest she inspected her wounds. They were all healing well accept for her infected paws.

''Do you feel fit enough to speak?'' she asked Oceanpaw. She nodded. ''Did you see the cat that murdered Acornfeather?''

Oceanpaw hung her head. ''Not cat,'' she said. ''_Cats_. A group of rogues. They are planning on claiming power over the whole forest. They said they would kill anyone who gets in the way.''

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, I am sorry for not posting in a while. Thank you Guest for the last of our collections of names. I will still be accepting names, but there are no promises now. I did have some trouble with this chapter, but I pulled through. I will watch for future story ideas. :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ashenflame's scent drifted into the medicine den. Bumbleberry greeted her at the entrance.

"Anything change?" Ashenflame asked, water dripping from her silky fur. Bumbleberry shook her head.

"Your kit is sleeping now. And I promised that I would come get you as soon as anything changes." It had been five sunrises since Oceanpaw and Tigerkit were rescued from the rouges prison, and patrols had still found no trace of them. It didn't help that two sunrises ago it had begun raining, and hadn't yet stopped.

"I know, but I want to see her." Ashenflame looked distressed, Bumbleberry noticed.

"I can't let you see her now, she has had a distressed night and has only just fallen asleep. And by the looks of you," Bumbleberry looked the queen in the eye. "I can imagine your night must have been the same." Ashenflame dipped her head.

"Yes, but-"

"No 'buts,'" Bumbleberry interrupted, "what about the other kits, are you spending time with them?"

Ashenflame muttered something that Bumbleberry didn't hear. It was then that anger began to fill Bumbleberry. "Yes, your kit is injured, maybe gravely, but your other kits need you too. You are as scrawny as a rouge and your kits aren't old enough to eat Fresh-kill yet. But not only do your kits need you, but Swanwing's. They haven't even opened their eyes yet! How can you be so worried about one kit while you are killing the others by being away from them!?" Bumbleberry let the words out. She'd wanted to say them to Ashenflame for a while now, but never had the urge. Ashenflame whimpered and left the dry den.

Feeling satisfied, Bumbleberry went back to the side of Tigerkit's nest. Her cuts were clean and herb poultices were on them. The smaller gashes had already healed, and the larger ones not far behind. The only thing that worried Bumbleberry was Tigerkit's infected paws. The prison had been made of thorns and bramble, and Oceanpaw and Tigerkit had been forced to stand on them. Bumbleberry licked a Tigerkit's paws, cleaning off the old herbs. She'd made a new poultice before Ashenflame had arrived, so she put it on the young kit's paws.

When Bumbleberry was done, she went to Oceanpaw's nest. The apprentice was healing better than Tigerkit, with no infections in her paws. Although she hadn't gotten as many cuts, she seemed emotionally scarred. She couldn't sleep well at night, often waking up at least three times. Oceanpaw had just gone back to sleep after waking only four times last night, and was sleeping peacefully.

Oceanpaw had gotten new herbs not too long ago, so Bumbleberry didn't change them now. Instead she went back to her nest. The sky was beginning to get light with streaks of dawn, maybe she could get just a little sleep…

"Bumbleberry?" Bumblebery opened her eyes to slits, daring the cat who had spoken to call to her again. Her exhaustion was getting to her now, from being awake with Tigerkit and Oceanpaw, to Ashenflame pestering her ten times a day.

"Bumbleberry?" The voice was closer. Giving in to whoever this pestering cat was, Bumbleberry stood from her nest and padded out into the den where the injured cats lay.

A soaked Dovestar stood in the entrance, a grave expression on her face. "Yes Dovestar?" Bumbleberry asked. Her leader's expression gave Bumbleberry chills up her spine.

"I sent out the dawn patrol and within the time it took me to eat a mouse, a very wet one mind you, Chillpaw returned, explaining that they found a peculiar scent of cat, not from the other clans either. I was hoping that Oceanpaw would be healed enough to go and scent it, to see if it is recognizable."

Bumbleberry glanced to the apprentice, asleep in her nest. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Bumbleberry looked back to her leader.

"Oceanpaw has been having trouble sleeping lately, so I need to let her rest now, but as soon as she wakes and eats, we will go and check it out. Who will take us there?"

"I believe Cloudedsun offered to go back. The other cats on the patrol seemed spooked, they refused."

"Alright then, as soon as we are ready, we will go."

A look of relief passed over Dovestar's eyes. "Thank you. I will feel much better when we have resolved this matter, and this is one of the first steps." Without giving Bumbleberry the time to respond, Dovestar left the den.

* * *

After Oceanpaw had finished eating, her and Bumbleberry left the camp with Cloudedsun. Cloudedsun was a young warrior, about 18 moons old, Bumbleberry would guess, and was training Chillpaw. She led them out of the camp silently, as if wondering about what would happen when we reached our destination. Thankfully it had stopped raining a bit earlier, so the cats only had muddy paws to worry about.

"How is Tigerkit?" Cloudedsun asked Bumbleberry after some time.

"She is healing, slowly but surely. Her paws are still infected, but other than that, she's fine."

"That's good." Cloudedsun turned back to look at Bumbleberry. "Ashenflame talks about her all the time. She says that Dewkit is being deprived of her sibling." She didn't know why, but Bumbleberry was shocked by this. I guess it was because Dewkit had Swanwing's kits to be around.

"Here we are." Bumbleberry looked at where they were. They had arrived in the middle of the tees, not far from the border with the unknown lands. Bumbleberry sniffed the air. Sure enough, the scent of an unknown tom hung in the air. Bumbleberry turned back to look at Oceanpaw. What she saw shocked her.

Oceanpaw was standing her legs shaking and tail between her legs. Her ears were pressed against her head and her eyes were as big as acorns. Oceanpaw muttered something inaudible under her breath. Then, after staring at Bumbleberry and Cloudedsun in turn, as if she didn't know them, she turned and bolted into the woods, uttering a shriek of fear and agony, as she ran towards the unknown lands.

In moments she was out of sight, but her shriek echoed off the trees, as the wind whipped through the leaves.

* * *

Author's Note

As most of us writers would know, Writer's Block is a very mind threatening disease which is in some rare cases incurable. In other words, I had some serious Writer's block (Thankfully cured :] ). I wanted to write, I really did, but my mind was blanker than the paper in front of me. I am SO SORRY for not posting in so long, but now I got my groove back, and my fingers just can't go fast enough!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Back in the medicine den, Tigerkit was dreaming. She was in a forest at night, the scents of the rouges drifting around her their shadowy bodies drifting in the dark air. She shuddered, wishing that she would wake up, but failing. Shrieks cut through the air, making her tremble even more. All of the rouge's shadowy figures that stood around her turned, running toward the source of the cry. They disappeared, leaving Tigerkit with a peaceful, dreamless sleep, once again.

* * *

Bumbleberry called for Oceanpaw, but by the time she had recovered from her shock, Oceanpaw was already gone. Bumbleberry turned to Cloudedsun who nodded. They both turned and ran back towards camp as quickly as their legs could carry them. They often slipped, Bumbleberry more from not being trained as much. The muck squished under her paws, making her cringe.

When they had returned to camp, the sun was almost at its highest. Cats were roaming around the camp, dragging out the soggy Fresh-kill and bringing in new. Dovestar was sitting with Darkmoon, watching Dewkit play with a bunch of moss. Cloudedsun and Bumbleberry padded up to her.

Dovestar was the first to speak. "Where is Oceanpaw?" she asked.

"She ran," Bumbleberry panted. "as… as soon as she scented the cat. She looked at us as if we were strangers and ran towards the outlands!" She screeched, "it was the most horrible sound. I…I think she has been emotionally scarred."

Dovestar didn't interrupt once, but Darkmoon looked about to. She held her tongue though, waiting for Bumbleberry to finish. Dovestar listened to all of this, her eyes telling Bumbleberry that she understood how bad the situation was.

"Well," Dovestar said after thinking for a moment. "I will send out two small patrols to search for her until dusk. We need to find Oceanpaw before the rogues do." Bumbleberry dipped her head.

"Alright Dovestar, but make sure you tell all of the patrols to be back before dusk. We don't want the rogues to find them either."

"Yes Bumbleberry. Now, you and Clouded sun need to get some rest. The three of us will search for her tomorrow if she isn't found before then." Cloudedsun and Bumbleberry nodded in agreement. They were turning to leave when Dovestar called Bumbleberry back.

"If Tigerkit is not fit to be watched by another cat tomorrow," Dovestar said. "you will stay here in camp." Bumbleberry nodded again.

"Yes Dovestar."

* * *

When Bumbleberry found Tigerkit in the medicine den, she was just waking up, letting out a big yawn. Bumbleberry smiled. The young kit's teeth were beginning to come in, telling the medicine cat that Tigerkit could eat fresh-kill soon.

They were in the dream." Tigerkit said, bringing Bumbleberry out of her thoughts. Confused, Bumbleberry approached the kit.

"Who was in your dream?" she asked cautiously, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

"Them," Tigerkit replied, as if everyone knew exactly _who _she was talking about.

"Who?" Bumbleberry asked again, her curiosity and fear beginning to fill her.

"_The ones_!" Tigerkit screeched loud enough that Bumbleberry cowered back in shock. Then, as if falling through air, a sudden feeling of horror filled Bumbleberry.

"The rogues?" she asked the kit carefully.

Tigerkit's eyes grew wide. "YES!" Bumbleberry felt herself begin to shake.

"Do you remember… the dream?" Bumbleberry asked. Tigerkit nodded rapidly, her eyes big. "Okay, can you tell me?" Tigerkit nodded again.

"I was in a dark forest. There were big trees everywhere and mist hung low in the air. There was no moon that I could see and no stars. I was standing there for a minute and four cats came out. Three were male and one was female. I…they found me and started running at me, but before they got to me, a screech filled the air and they stopped. They turned and went to where the sound came from." Bumbleberry felt herself begin to shake. She knew what this meant, and it wasn't good.

* * *

"The rogues were coming for Tigerkit, but when they heard Oceanpaw scream, they targeted her instead!" Bumbleberry was in Dovestar's den, explaining Tigerkit's dream to her leader. The sun was halfway down the sky now, casting long shadows in the woods.

"This is not good," Dovestar said, her voice beginning to shake. "We need to find her. _Now_." Dovestar stood and left her den, standing out on Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" The calling had been used by the noblest leaders, beck to when the clans had first begun. As the call echoed throughout the camp, cats began to emerge from their dens, the kits sitting outside the nursery with Ashenflame and Darkmoon.

When all the cats were gathered, Dovestar began to speak. "Tigerkit has received a dream from…Starclan. The rogues are out for Oceanpaw, we don't know why, but we need to find her, and soon. I need Graywind to take your Hunting Patrol and instead go and search for Oceanpaw. No cats are to leave the clearing after sundown and three cats will always be on watch." Quiet murmurs filled the clearing as Dovestar finished her speech. "I will take a hunting patrol out before sundown." Dovestar leaped down from Highledge, making her way to the nursery. Bumbleberry jumped down after her, following to see what she was going to tell the queens.

"You will all be moved to the elders den, where we will have a cat on guard. We can patch up the entrance at night, making it blend with the wall of camp."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we're fine where we are now."

"No! I know what it is like to lose a kit, and that _won't happen to you too_." Without giving the queens time to respond, Dovestar left the den, Weaving around Bumbleberry as if she wasn't even there.

"How are you all?" Bumbleberry asked.

"Great," Darkmoon muttered, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Swanwing's kits are beginning to open their eyes," Ashenflame said, looking into her nest. Five kits were curled up in her belly fur, one a bit bigger than the others. Dewkit, the second kit from Ashenflame's litter. The other four belonged to Swanwing. The smallest kit, a blue/gray she-cat named Echokit, was opening her eyes, her mouth open in a yawn. Her ears were almost open, twitching as the older cats spoke. The other kit's ears had already opened, their eyes open, bluer than the sky.

_Beware the blue and gray, the stormy sky and raging water…_

Bumbleberry shuddered as a voice from Starclan echoed in her head. With confusion in mind, Bumbleberry watched Echokit as she opened her eyes for the first time, and feeling her heart almost stop. Echokits eyes…

"Her eyes-" Bumbleberry whispered. She fled the den, leaving the two queens staring after her in confusion.

But Bumbleberry didn't care. All that mattered was the kit's eyes. The right was blue, as blue as raging water, and the left one as gray as a stormy sky…

* * *

Author's Note

I am loving typing this and reading all of the reviews. I appreciate constructive criticism and wish you all liked this chapter and will like the ones to come.


End file.
